Under the light of a silver moon
by 0-Silver Goddess-0
Summary: what if serena was not all she seemed? what if she was very different? what if shes about to get a whole lot of power...
1. Zoisite

By the light of a Silver Moon  
  
Ok I'm a new author so bear with me  
  
Disclaimer,  
  
Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue  
  
I don't own SM  
  
So please don't sue  
  
(ok this in the rainbow crystal saga)  
  
On with the story  
  
1 Serena Prov  
  
I was at the amusement park when Zoisite attacked.  
  
'Oh sailor moon' she sang 'come out come out where ever you are'  
  
I rolled my eyes and ran to a safe spot 'moon prism power' I called out, I closed my eyes as the familiar power rushed through her veins and ribbons encased her body, with a giant flash I was transformed ' hold it right it right there nega trash! I am sailor moon, champion of love and justice and on behalf of the moon I shall punish you!' I hate that speech but it comes naturally to me 'ha ha ha ha ha ha (A.N. Don't just hate that laugh?) your little speeches don't scare me! now give me the rainbow crystal you carry' well duh of corse they don't they wouldn't scare baby but I wasn't about to tell her that  
  
'No way zoisite' I said trying to look brave  
  
'I knew you would say that so I decided a little motivation was in order' uh oh I was thinking what is she up to?  
  
She then took out my best friend in the whole wide world molly  
  
' Now let's do a deal your rainbow crystal or her life' molly's my best friend I couldn't let her just die so I made up my mind I would give it to her besides tuxedo mask had to crystals so the nega verse wouldn't get the imperial silver crystal. Just as I gave her the crystal it was knocked out of her hand by a rose……………..  
  
(A.N gee I wounder who it is -_-;;)  
  
Well that's all for now see ya later ^. ^ 


	2. The Betrayal

"Stop right there you nega creep how dare you attack this place where families spend there time together I am tuxedo mask and I will stop you"  
  
Sailor moon groaned yes she loved the man but his speeches were really lame.  
  
He jumped down next to Sailor moon  
  
"come on sailor moon, finish this creep"  
  
Just then sailor moon caught sight of the rainbow crystal lying on the ground near Zoisite. Zoisite saw it to and dived for it at the same time as sailor moon but Zoisite was closer and got to it first. Just as she reached it the scouts and the cats appeared in time to see her take the crystal.  
  
"no" sailor moon whispered  
  
Zoisite stood up and laughed "ha ha ha ha ha ha ha(A.N. Kami I hate her laugh!!!!!)  
  
"Well it looks I won this one, sailor moon thanks for the crystal I'll be back for the rest tuxedo mask!!!!! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.." She said as she disappeared in a ring of petals.  
  
Everyone stood in shock for sometime until it finally registered on their minds.  
  
"Meatball head how could you be so stupid!!!!!!!" sailor mars screeched.  
  
Sailor moon bowed her head in shame "I.I.I"  
  
"YOU lost our crystal' sailor Jupiter said beyond mad  
  
" but I.."  
  
"DO you realize what you've done? " came the angry sailor mercury  
  
"but she had those people hos..."  
  
"Just shut up! You're a awful leader who can't do anything right" yelled sailor Venus  
  
"I tri.."  
  
" well obviously you didn't try hard enough!!!!! You worthless sailor moon I don't want to see your face again!!!!!!!!!" yelled tuxedo mask  
  
"give me the moon wand and your brooch we don't want you as a leader or a sailor scout!!!!!!!" yelled a triumphant mars  
  
Finally she raised her head they were all shocked to see her eyes, they held so much pain and suffering in them  
  
"your right......I'm sorry" she whispered  
  
sailor moon reached into her sub space pocket and pulled out the moon wand and then gave them to mars then she plucked off her brooch and detrasformed ignoring tuxedos shocked face she bent down to Luna  
  
" i guess you made the wrong choice Luna I'm not fit to be a sailor scout, Mars can be the leader, you and me know that's what she's always wanted to be"  
  
she handed Luna the brooch and stood up  
  
"don't worry" she said " you wont have to put up with me any more I'll leave you alone"  
  
she looked each scout in the eye then turned to tuxedo mask  
  
"I'm sorry" was all she said before turning and walking away.  
  
  
  
Well that's all for now!!!!!! Hope you liked it please review and tell me what you think should happen next or just tell me what you think of it Thanks! Ja silver moon 


	3. Note

HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed me! I love you all!  
  
Sorry if the story is taking so long I have tests at the moment  
  
-_-+ I hate school  
  
anyway thanx again I'll try write more soon 


	4. The truth

* Jaw drops * OMG! I HAVN'T UPDATED IN THAT LONG? I'M SO SORRY!!!!!  
  
I hate school! It's been taking up so much time! Well to all my faithful  
reviewers I'm really sorry for the wait! Before I begin I would just like  
to thank you all! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!! ^_^  
  
Silver goddess: hmm who to do the disclaimer? * looks around * YAMI!!!  
  
Yami: what am I doing in a sailor moon fic?  
  
Silver goddess: your going to do my disclaimer! ^-^  
  
Yami: -_-; but I'm from yu-gi-oh!  
  
Silver goddess: to bad! Say it or I'll take yugi for myself! (HAHAHAHA  
YUGI SHALL BE MINE!)  
  
Yami: o.0 not yugi! I'll do it! I'll do it!  
  
Silver goddess: ^-^ I knew you would see it my way  
  
Yami: -_- silver goddess does not in anyway own sailor moon, she just  
wishes she did, all she owns is the plot line (thank Ra!)  
  
Silver goddess: _ yami! That's it yugi is mine!  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Silver goddess: well while I try and get yami to be nice *glares at yami  
who is sulking in a corner * ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*last time*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"don't worry" she said " you wont have to put up with me any more I'll  
leave you alone"  
  
she looked each scout in the eye then turned to tuxedo mask  
  
"I'm sorry" was all she said before turning and walking away.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*now*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Moon pov  
  
YES! YES YES YES YES I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! FREE OF THE  
SCOUTS FREE OF TUXEDO MASK'S DUMB SPECHES!!! YAY! I CAN'T BELIVE THEY  
FELL FOR THAT WHOLE "I'M SORRY" ACT!! YAY!!  
Ok calm down.....k maybe I should start from the beginning. My name is  
Serena and I am sailor moon, yes me clumsy, lazy, stupid Serena, but what  
most don't know is that I am MUCH more than that. Here's the TRUTH..my  
full name is Serena Serenity Moon and I am princess of the moon, now your  
proberly thinking hang on isn't the moon princess what the scouts have  
been looking for? Yes that's me! You have all heard the story over and  
over again ,beryl attacks moon dies ( to make a long story short) well  
that's not it hmm how to explain it? Maybe I should start from the very  
beginning my mum.  
  
Long time ago my mother went on a journey into space when her space ship  
was hit by something damaging it and knocking it off course, into another  
solar system where she met my father. It was love at first sight.I  
think...have to check up on that ..hmm...ok anyway my father was the king  
of the cosmos ( oh come on! How else do you think that I become sailor  
cosmos, and yes I know about that ^_~) and that's how I became the sailor  
moon..and sailor cosmos.  
  
Now when I was born my parents knew of my great power, but they also knew  
that chaos would try and take me before I was strong enough to fight him  
so it was decided to keep my birth secret and for me to go live on the  
moon instead, out of the way, they would announce the queen had a child  
but the father had been killed, this way I was right under chaos nose but  
he would think nothing of a little girl from a small moon. My secret  
training began at the age of 7 and I worked to control my powers. Years  
later when I was 16 I had finished my training in the powers of the moon,  
I had also learnt the techniques of Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter,  
Saturn, Neptune, Pluto and Uranus.  
  
Now I am on my way to my fathers kingdom to finish my training. Now here  
is where my memory gets a little fuzzy. From what I've found out the moon  
was attacked and destroyed but I didn't die I wanted to go fight but  
mother told me I was not ready, she told me she would send me to earth to  
complete my training and one day I would seek out my father, to keep up  
to illusion of my weakness I would be given guardians to "protect me"  
(yeah right) and so you know the rest. I have now trained all I can here  
on earth and it is time for me to seek out my father so I made the scouts  
mad at me did a little switch-a-roo and I have the real crystal! Smart  
huh? The scouts I have come to regard as friends and maybe one day I will  
tell them all that has happened...if I live to that day but all I can do  
for now is to leave and pray to some day come back..goodbye scouts...till  
we meet again...  
  
Well? How was it? I hope I didn't bore you to much! Please r/r thanx!  
*~*~*~*~silver goddess*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. NOTE TO READERS

Dear readers  
  
I have now changed my pen name to Silent Black Goddess as I had a 1 stuck to my name before _ 


End file.
